Fanatale
by Mangananga
Summary: Jason Carter, a man who hates everything frisk stands for, has received a mysterious package from an Anonymous donor only known as Archa to help him kill frisk by first picking off his friends, the ones (who whether inadvertently or not) lead groups of their own who will help frisks goals come to fruition.
1. Chapter 1

People's character is their behaviour - we're all capable of good and evil." - Bertie Carvel

Prelude:

The story of the fallen child and how he conquered the hearts of the monsters through stubborn pacifism spread like wildfire throughout the world. The child known as Frisk became godlike in the eyes of people, and the friends he made along the way were akin to disciples. Frisk spoke publicly about his story and wished for the monsters of the underground to be free. The motion was passed and now 5 years after the child fell, the monsters are living normal lives. But of course the choice to do this didn't come without controversy. The riots of Geneva being the most infamous, 100 monsters and 50 humans were killed in the fighting. New groups rose to push the monsters back underground, championing the mantra "Monsters are under us, they should stay under us" of course the monsters were the same to us, in this case theirs is "The age of man is over!". Frisk did something wrong though. Very, Very wrong. He told the story of the flower who tried pushing him to murder, but not wanting to put his dead friend in a bad light he didn't mention Prince Asriel and how he was Flowey. By not doing this, he unwittingly caused the one thing he wished to stop. 


	2. Chapter 2

I turn off the tv in disgust, How could that striped piece of shit do this to us? He's a human just like me, yet he advocates for some disgusting creatures who should've known their place? Disgraceful. I hear a knock at my door. Funny, wasn't expecting a package. I walk to my door, trash lying the floor and cockroaches scurrying past me. I unlock my door and let the chain hang. Opening the door I see a box in front of me and a letter on the top. I pick up the box, itching my nose as I shake it. I bring it and go for my box cutters, reading the letter as I enter my dirty kitchen.

 __,

 ** _Though you may not know me, we have a lot in common. Mainly, we both hate that Benedict Arnold, Frisk. But you and I both know you're powerless to stop Them. With his friends leading dogmas that would kill you if you even spat in Their idols general direction. That's where I come in, I know where each of The Child's friends stay now at this time. And once those powerful enough to stop you fall before you, you will rid humanity of this traitor. Inside you will find a mask, and another paper that will help you kill your first target. Wear this mask when killing them, it holds…..symbolic value for them. There is also a .45 and 2 clips inside for you to start off with._**

 ** _You will be remembered for this,_**

 ** _Archa_**

I take the box into my bathroom and look at myself in the broken mirror. My green eyes staring back at me, my head shaved to keep the lice out. I open the box and I see a mask in their, this is crazy. Not since Khaz Oruzgan did I hold a gun. I pick up the mask and look at it. Why make me wear this specifically? I put on the mask, picked up the .45 and read the note Archa gave me.

 _ **I'm glad we see eye to eye on this, your first target will be the only one you'll need to shake down a bit before you kill. They know of your second target's position, the target is…..eccentric to say the least, you'll spot him in a crowd. This should be easy pickings, The target's at 13 motown drive. If you can't even do a simple thing as this, then you deserve to be dead**_.

I read the note over again to make sure I got it down right. The gun feels nice and cold in my hand. If this person is serious, I will be seen as the savior of humanity, Ridding them of the plague known as monsterkind. I exit out the front door of my apartment, putting the gun in my pants. I head to my car, it's a 1987 Honda civic. I get in and drive, hoping that my target would be there.


	3. Chapter 3

I drive up to where the letter said my target is located, the gun holstered on my side. I lean back and steel myself, before exiting the car and heading inside. The house smelt of something cooking, the house was nothing fancy by any measure, It looked like it could support a poor lifestyle. I follow the smell to find someone humming something. As I get closer the smell becomes more distinct, more pronounced to my nostrils, It was spaghetti. I aim the gun inside and aim it at the skeleton, he obviously heard me walk in. He jumps as he turns around to see me, me with a gun to his face, yet he seems foolishly friendly and kind.

"It seems that I have a visitor!"

He proclaims, surprisingly ecstatic at my presence.

"Come, sit down. I was just making some of my Human approved Spaghetti!"

I sat down, unsure what he was doing here. He gave me some spaghetti, It was as cold as ice.

"Who visits the Great Papyrus this day!?"

He says, a dopish grin crossing his face. "Carter" I say almost under force, I just needed the info out of him. Then i'm sending this bastard back to the grave.

"Good day, Carter. Why do you come to my lair this fine day?"

I put on my most friendly voice I can, not sure if he can see i'm a human or not.

"Well, I heard the anniversary of when the monsters came to the surface is coming soon and I wanted to throw a party"

The skeleton smiles

"Splendid! Though why you came to me is the question, I can only think of my brother to relay this news to. Everyone else is super busy, Like with Undyne leading The Undying, Alphys at that university Harvard and Toriel and Asgore leading that Hospital for as they put it 'lost children' "

"and where might your brother be?" I ask staying on target.

"Oh, He's out with his friends. The dunkers I think they call themselves. They usually hang out around the warehouse just across the street. You can't miss it!"

"Thank you" I say in a cutesy voice before I Quickdraw my pistol and blow his brains out. Papyrus's body slumps down as my gun smoke climbs the walls. Pity, if he weren't a fucking Undie, he could've made a nice friend. But fate had different plans, I see his head disintegrate away. The funnest part about killing monsters is that there's no clean up, they just disintegrate into nothingness, sometimes they only leave a soul. I get up and move quickly to my car, knowing the police will be here soon.


	4. Chapter 4

As I head out towards my car, I bump into a man about to enter Papyrus's house.

"Are you a…Mr. Papyrus?" The man said, guess the skeleton had something coming in.

"No, he's out right now" I say, praying to god the body disintegrated by now.

"Good, then Mr. Carter this is for you" He hands me the package, smiling as he walks away.

"But I didn't order anything…" I say, confused.

The man jumps onto the mail truck then flashes me a Purity symbol.

"Keep up the good work, Jason" he smiles as his truck drives away.

Funny, I don't really know anyone who believes in human nationalism, do i?

I open the package, inside is what looks like a metallic night stick and a letter.

Good Job Carter,

You did as I ask, I already know you killed your target, thus proving your worth and loyalty to what you believe in. Inside this package there is a nightstick, I've provided you with it since I know you'll have to break some bones in the next target. Because even though you may want to think otherwise, you aren't made of bullets. The target this time is someone who may look very weak, but get him to care and you're as good as dead, I know this from experience. Kill him quickly and make sure he's dead, use the nightstick to break any of his skeleton or "skeleton" friends.

Good luck,

Archa

Archa works with purity, figures. I read the note over again before standing up and getting into my car.

I arrive at the place, I look around to see who's here. This is an Undie neighborhood so I should watch my step, sapien-hunters love themselves a good manhunt. I exit the car and walk up to the place, a 2 story rundown house. The dunkers' hideout. The door man looks me up, a human with a skeleton mask on. Guess the dunkers like Reformed monsters.

"Can I help you?" he says, looking at me like I'm less than dirt.

"I'd like to see Sans." I say, in a higher voice to fake some wimpiness.

He looks at me cynically "And why should I let you in?"

"Because I need to talk to him"

"About?"

"Joining the dunkers."

He laughs hard "With that thing on your face? No, sorry. We don't take your kind here Sapi"

Hearing me degrade me like that lets me know I'm not going to get in the easy way.

"So much for formalities then" I say as I grab my metallic baton and smacked the doorman across his face as he was laughing, making sure he didn't get to his gun. I threw him to the ground and hit him in his head until I saw blood. I grabbed his gun and started moving in, the metallic nightstick feeling nice and heavy in my hands. I enter, two skeletons talking to each other. I walk up to them and knocked down the one to my right, Lefties goes for his gun so I grab him using the night stick by the arm, breaks his arm, and throws him into some furniture. I then beat the skeleton on the ground until he stopped moving as well and then did the same to the other one. I start walking up the stairs, a skeleton at the end of the hall way fires a bullet at me, I get into cover as we go into a very brief firefight before I land a killing blow in the head. I check the doors, closets filled with souvenirs and trinkets, including many about bones. I was about to enter the door of when I narrowly dodged what looked like a blue laser beam as I hit the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that friend, now you're gonna have a bad time" I hear him say as I ready my gun, pulling out the second one just incase.

"I'll give you one chance, leave now. I'm not your average skeleton, as you can tell" he said in a semi joking manner. Making jokes in the middle of a battle, that in itself is funny. I head against his bedroom wall, cocking my guns for when he rears his head. In a few seconds, I see a dragon looking head pop out of the bedroom. Then a second one, each facing a different way. One of them sees me and started to charge up a laser, so I shot it and the other one facing me. The bones on the skulls cracked loudly as they slump onto the floor, I get up and head in to find a short and very shocked skeleton. I aim my gun at him

"Guess you didn't plan for good ol' Sam Colt did you undie?" I say, he looks up at my face and he becomes even more shocked.

"Your mask, I know that mask."

I slam him to the ground, seeing him scared means I need to put on a show.

"Shut it undie! I your brother already met the reaper and now it's your turn!" I say, my gun feeling nice yet unwelcome in my hands.

Sans' face turns to pure sadness "if you killed Papyrus, I may as well be dead anyway, just know one thing human. Whoever you're working for, if they have you where that mask and knows what that mask means, does not have anyones best interest at heart. They will use you when you don't comply"

"Then I'll decide when I need to dispose of them" I say, my trigger finger itching

"In that case just do it" He looks up at me and grins "Dirty brother kill-" A bullet lodges into his head before he could finish that putrid sentence. He disintegrates as I start walking out, all the other bodies disintegrating except the humans. I walk back to my car and start driving away.


End file.
